Whos Your Daddy
Whos your Daddy escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Cartel You know who I am You ma papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi Get ready, da da da da (Daddy) You ma papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi One, dos, three, cuatro Si me quieres sentir dale mami ven Te voy a enseñar a ti ma que fácil es Saco mi instinto animal Como un loco criminal Esto se va por decisión unánime Ti tírame por atrás que ya me animé La chica es brat, oh my god Ella no va para atrás Pero no vacilé, como el rock tiro el plan con la rapidez Fui directo pa'l mambo y la castigué Sin ningún perdón Me comí el bombón Dime el Cangri man En la sábana yo me guillé Arropado fue que la pillé Un rato pega'o suda'o con ella guerrille La pose era salvaje la ensillé Quien es el rey de tu vida Ahora dime girl Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who puts you in your place Who, who, who puts you in your place Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who puts you in your place Who, who, who puts you in your place You ma papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi Tú eres mi mami eso ¿Tú lo sabes? Everybody (Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi) I know, you know Ah ah La casa se está callendo En candela pura soy el que lo enciendo Todas las mujeres se lo están viviendo Como belly dancer ella esté moviendo And keep rockin' it, keep rockin' it, keep rockin' it And keep movin' it, keep movin' it, keep movin' it, Sha sha sha sha sha shake Muévelo gi gi gi gi girl Chispa en la cintura, dale sáquele ¿Quién te toca?, ¿Quien te aloca? Who's your daddy? Grítalo a esta boca Tengo una fábrica de cariño bien chocholatosa mas que Willy Wonka Qué es lo que es la chocha Quién te lleva de shopping si tú gastas un Quién te saca a pasear a todas, dímelo ma A to' el mundo apagamos por el nivel que estamos Papito como brillamos Grítalo mai Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who puts you in your place Who, who, who puts you in your place Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who, who's your daddy Who, who, who puts you in your place Who, who, who puts you in your place You ma papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi Tú eres mi mami eso ¿Tú lo sabes? Everybody (Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi) Ah ah One, dos, three, cuatro Woo Feels good baby Tú sabes quien yo soy You know who I am (i am, i am) Daddy Yankee Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi (You my papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi) Daddy Yankee Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi Who, who, who, who's your daddy Lo siento pero la persona a la que llamo tiene un bozon que no ha sido registrado todavía, hasta luego.